Letters
by alayneni
Summary: Hhr. Ron was feeling strangled by Harry’s fame and his brothers’ successes in life. He couldn’t take his string of failures and decided to leave in search of his purpose in life. He left his girlfriend and best friend behind only communicating with them b


Letters 

Summary: Ron was feeling strangled by Harry's fame and his brothers' successes in life. He couldn't take his string of failures and decided to leave in search of his purpose in life. He left his girlfriend and best friend behind only communicating with them by letters. He returns five years later to propose to the girl he left behind.

An: A lot of the story is told through flashbacks. I am not sure if many people will like it. If you are a huge fan of Ron you will not like this either.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. That honour goes to J.K Rowling.

Ron knocked on the door to the flat. He was slightly nervous. He was thankful that Harry still lived at the same address. The door to the flat opened and the emerald eyes of his best friend bore into him. Ron smiled hesitantly at him. Harry reached across the doorframe and gave him a bear hug.

"Ron, it's so good to see you." Harry said.

"It's good to see you too, mate." Ron replied as he slapped Harry on the back.

"Come in." Harry said as he held the door wider for Ron to come in.

"I took your advice and came home. What's the big news you have to tell me?" Ron said as he walked into the flat.

Harry hadn't been expecting Ron today. He wasn't even sure if he was going to come back. He had prepared himself to say everything in a letter, not face to face. In fact, he had been working on said letter, when he was disturbed by a knock on the door.

Ron looked around the flat while he was waiting for Harry to answer. It was perfectly clean and organized.

"Hermione's been organizing your flat for you!" Ron said lightly.

Harry tensed slightly at the mention of Hermione.

"I went to her old flat first but she has moved. Have any idea where she is? I really need to talk to her." Ron said

"Ron." Harry said in a cautionary tone.

"Yeah I know. It's been five years but we have been keeping up our friendship through letters." Ron said

Harry winced slightly at the mention of the letters Hermione sent to Ron.

--

Flashback

Hermione stared at the letter in her hand. It was from Ron. How dare he send her letters! They were all lies. She had seen the truth. She had read one of the letters he sent to Harry. They were completely different to the crap he sent her. She burnt it right away. 

"_What did you do that for?" Harry asked from the doorway._

"_I know the truth Harry. I read one of his letters to you. I found it on the floor. I know what he is really doing. I was a fool to believe he would come back for me. I don't want to read anything from him." Tears started leaking out of her eyes. _

_It broke Harry's heart to see her like this. He moved forward and enveloped her in a comforting hug._

_--_

"_That's the third letter you burnt from him." Harry said as he watched her toss Ron's latest letter into the fireplace._

"_I don't want to read his lies." Hermione said_

"_There not all lies" Harry replied_

"_He claims he loves me. How could he love me when he is asking you advice on all those other women." Hermione shouted._

_Harry was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. Harry looked uneasily at the door. _

"_Are you sure about this?" Harry asked_

"_Yes. He has moved on with his life. I was a fool for waiting this long."_

_Harry watched as Hermione made her way elegantly to the door. The black fitted dress she wore, emphasised all her assets. Harry felt his temperature rise as he watched her. She was so beautiful. How could Ron turn his back on her?_

_She opened the door to reveal Seamus Finnigan on the other side. He was there to pick her up for their first date. Harry had always liked Seamus but at that moment he felt like ripping his head off._

_--_

_Hermione was seated on Harry's sofa. She was telling him all about her date with Seamus. He was surprised. Seamus had been a perfect gentleman but then that was probably because Harry had threatened to remove his bits, if he attempted anything with Hermione. She was happier than he had seen her in a long time. He thought back to Ron's first letter to Hermione. How dare he ask her to wait for him? _

_Ron had been very insecure about his position in life. Harry's success as an Auror had made him feel like a failure. Hermione had always said that Ron just needed to find something that suited himt. He had tried being a keeper for a Quidditch team, but the large crowds made him too nervous. His grades were bad, and as a result, he couldn't apply for most jobs at the Ministry. He refused to work for his brothers. He insisted on finding his own way in life. He didn't want any help. _

_He just left one day with a note for both him and Hermione. He had apologized to her and kept writing regularly letting her know that he was fine. However, his letters to Harry were different. He was brutally honest and loved to boast. It was almost as though he felt he needed to top Harry. He told Harry about a few of the girls he had met. One of his biggest arguments with Hermione had been about sex. She wanted to wait until she was ready but Ron wanted to go on full speed ahead. His first letter to Harry was asking advice about sex. Hermione and Ron both knew that Harry was no virgin. He had, had several girlfriends that he had slept with._

_Ron had met this girl and he wanted to sleep with her. She apparently was very experienced in that area. Harry wondered what type of girl Ron had hooked up with. Ron was anxious about his performance and was asking Harry for advice. Harry had almost vomited when he read the letter. He knew Hermione was waiting for Ron. He thought the best thing he could do was give Ron advice. He knew Ron had already made up his mind to sleep with her. He didn't want Ron to forget about the contraceptive spells and get this girl pregnant or catch any type of disease. That would definitely ruin his life with Hermione. He thought Ron was going through a phase and that he needed to get over it. Once it was done he would be back with Hermione and everything would be good again. Hermione didn't need to know about it. _

_But the phase had been going on for a year and a half now. He was beginning to think that Ron had lost himself. He purposely left Ron's latest letter about a girl named Sandy, on the floor by the coffee table. He knew Hermione would come by the apartment and if he wasn't there, she would let herself in. He knew she would start cleaning up and organizing his apartment. He knew she would find the letter. It was time for her to know the truth. He couldn't sit on the fence anymore. _

_Looking at Hermione's smile, he knew he did the right thing. Though, there was a part of him that didn't approve of Seamus at all, he was glad that she was moving on. Hermione's detailed explanation was interrupted when a letter came. It was from Ron. He told Hermione she could open it. She looked at it hesitantly before opening it and reading it. She gave several disgusted looks before she tried to toss it in the fire. Harry with his seeker like reflexes, caught the letter before it hit the fire. _

"_That was my letter." Harry said_

_Hermione looked at Harry sheepishly. "Sorry"_

_Harry browsed through it quickly. The usual stuff, Ron proud of his recent conquests, he switched jobs again, wants Harry to recommend something new for him to try and then a one liner about no mail from Hermione._

"_You know this is his third letter asking about mail from you?" Harry said_

"_I don't want to write to him." Hermione said defiantly_

"_Hermione, I don't approve of what Ron is doing but I do think he needs friends to help him through it. You may not be with him anymore but you can still be his friend." Harry said soothingly to her._

"_Harry I don't know if I can forgive him." Hermione said_

"_Hermione, your biggest fear of getting together with Ron, was that it would affect your friendship. You have ended your relationship with him. Don't let it affect your friendship." Harry said. He knew Hermione never told Ron it was over but he figured he deserved to go on under the illusion that they were still together. _

"_How am I supposed to write back when I don't read his letters?" Hermione responded_

"_How about I read them for you and tell you what to write." Harry suggested. He hoped that Hermione would eventually restart reading Ron's letters._

_Hermione agreed and Harry started reading her letter and telling her what to write back._

_--_

Hermione never did start reading Ron's letters again. Harry had read every single one and made suggestions to Hermione about what to write about.

"Harry?" Ron said

"Sorry Ron, just zoned out for a minute." Harry said

"Well as I was saying. She's the one Harry."

"Whose the one?" Harry questioned. He hadn't been listening to a thing Ron said.

"Hermione, she's the one for me. It's been her all the time." Ron said happily.

Harry stared at incredulously at Ron.

"I bought this for her Harry." Ron said proudly as he showed him a small velvet box. Harry was deftly afraid to open it. How could Ron be so stupid?

_--_

_Flashback_

"_Why can't I be in a successful relationship Harry?" Hermione screamed at him._

_She was crying again. Ever since Ron left her, she'd been miserable, not that she was happy when he was here either. Harry had been doing what he had been doing for the past few months, comforting her._

"_You just need to find the right man Hermione. Someone who cherishes you and respects you. Someone who loves you for who you are." Harry said as he held her tightly._

_She broke from the hug and looked up at him._

"_Someone like you" Hermione said as she looked up at him._

_Harry held her gaze. She was so close. Only an inch and he could claim her lips. He had wanted to do that since she started dating. He knew she had snogged some of those guys she dated, but he pretended to ignore that fact. He wanted to be the one snogging her. He had given up looking for a girlfriend. He knew Hermione was the one for him and he was willing to wait an eternity for her._

_Hermione closed the distance between them and they experienced their first searing kiss. A desperate need for air caused them to end the kiss but Harry knew from that moment on, Hermione was his for the rest of his life._

--

Harry tried to keep his temper in check. "Ron I don't think .."

"I know Harry. I should probably give her a few minutes before I pop the question." Ron said interrupting Harry.

Harry clenched his fists. Ron was seriously pissing him off and he needed to direct his anger elsewhere, before he disappointed Hermione and was sent to Azkaban for life.

"Ron" Harry attempted again.

"So where does she live Harry? I know she's the head healer at St. Mungos now. I checked and her shift ended an hour ago."

Harry was thankful Ron didn't find her at St. Mungos. He could only imagine the embarrassment Ron would have caused. Mrs. Weasley would have been so ashamed.

"Ron, have you been by the Burrow yet?" Harry asked trying to get off the topic of Hermione.

"No, I wanted to propose to Hermione first. I thought we could both stop by the Burrow afterwards and deliver the good news." Ron said as he paced in front of Harry's fireplace.

Harry couldn't believe Ron thought Hermione was going to say yes. Ron needed a serious reality check and Harry's right fist was itching to give it to him.

A light pop was heard and Hermione's voice could be heard calling Harry from the kitchen. Harry knew that after she finished her shift today, she was going to go grocery shopping and on the way back pick up some Chinese for them.

Harry didn't move. He could see Ron started to fidget more. Hermione's presence was making him anxious.

"Harry, I got the sweet and sour chicken you love." Hermione said as she rounded the corner from the kitchen holding a piece of chicken in her hand for Harry.

All colour drained from her face as she saw Ron. Hermione swayed a bit and Harry ran to her side to steady her. He put his hands on her shoulders and made sure she was fine before he removed his hands.

"Ron" Hermione said softly.

"Uh Harry, could we have a moment please?" Ron asked.

Harry thought about it and decided he wasn't going to let Ron propose to Hermione.

"No Ron." Harry said defiantly. Hermione placed her hand softly on Harry's shoulder. She knew he was angry.

"Ron, whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of Harry." Hermione said softly.

"This can't Hermione. This should just be the two of us." Ron said as he gave Harry a pointed look.

Hermione looked at Harry for an explanation.

"He wants to propose to you." Harry said

Hermione's mouth opened and closed like a fish. Where on earth did Ron get that idea from?

"Why'd you do that for Harry!" Ron shouted.

Harry glared at Ron.

"Go ahead then Ron. If you are so dead set on proposing to her, do it." Harry said angrily.

Hermione looked up at Harry. She couldn't believe he had just said that. Was he purposely trying to hurt Ron? He knew her answer was no.

"Fine I will." Ron said as he walked over to Hermione and got down on one knee.

He made eye contact with Hermione and took her left hand in his.

"Hermione I love you. It took me five years to realise it, but I know I love you with all my heart. Please be my wife." Ron said as he looked down to her left hand to slip his diamond ring on.

Ron paused mid way. There was a diamond ring with two emeralds on the side, already on her middle left finger. Hermione was already engaged.

"The wedding is in two weeks Ron." Hermione said sadly.

"That's what I wanted to tell you, Ron." Harry said.

Ron suddenly stood up.

"You're getting married?" Ron screamed

"You have no right to take that tone with me Ron. You couldn't expect me to wait five years for you, while you shagged everything with a skirt!" Hermione screamed back at him.

"You told her!" Ron said pointing and accusing finger at Harry.

"Harry didn't tell me anything. I read your letter Ron. I had waited like a fool for a year and a half before I decided to move on." Hermione screamed. "I tried Ron. I honestly tried to understand what you were going through. I tried to be a good girlfriend. I tried to have patients. After six months everyone was telling me to move on but no I had faith in you Ron. I knew you would come back."

"I am back, Hermione." Ron said

"But it's too late Ron. I know what you did. You aren't the person you used to be. I am in love with someone else, Ron."

"Who" Ron asked. He wanted to murder the man who took his place in Hermione's life.

"Me" Harry said.

It was Ron's turn for his mouth to open and close like a fish. Harry looped his hand in Hermione's and they stared at him.

"You betrayed me?" Ron shouted. His face was slowly turning the colour of his hair.

"I didn't betray you. You betrayed Hermione. She ended things with you. She hasn't read any of your letters to her for years." Harry screamed at him. Harry was slowly edging forward to Ron. Hermione kept a firm hold on his hand.

"That's not true. She has been replying to me!" Ron screamed back.

"No Ron. I have been reading your letters and telling her what to write. I thought you needed our friendship." Harry said.

"Friends don't take their best friend's girl" Ron replied angrily.

"She wasn't your girl! You left her. You have no idea what Hermione went through. Hermione was in hell." Harry said angrily.

"And you were conveniently there to comfort her right?" Ron concluded bitterly.

"It wasn't like that Ron." Hermione said defending Harry.

"Sure it wasn't and I am sure he isn't marrying you just to get in your pants." Ron said sardonically.

Hermione closed the distance between them and slapped Ron hard across the face.

"How dare you! Everything isn't just about sex, Ron. And you know what? Harry waited until I was ready and my first time was a glorious moment for the both of us. Don't you dare insult Harry like that! Harry knows me and loves me in a way you are completely incapable of!" She shouted at him.

Ron raised his hands to hit her but Harry grabbed him and shoved him up against the wall.

"Don't you ever, think about laying a hand on her." Harry said in a low murderous tone.

"Harry let him go." Hermione said softly. Tears had started to fall. She never wanted to cause the end of the their friendship.

"Ron, I planned on spending the rest of my life with Hermione, not with the prison guards at Azkaban. Get out now before I do something I will regret." Harry pushed Ron in the direction of the door.

Ron headed to the door and slammed it on the way out.

Hermione was crying. He hated how Ron hurt her. He had promised to protect the night he proposed. He gently kissed her tears away. He gently guided her to the bedroom and cuddled up with her on the bed.

"I guess we don't need that anymore." Hermione said as she pointed to the letter that they had been working on for the last month. They had spent hours toiling over it. They had wanted to break the news gently to Ron.

Harry stared at the letter. He waved his hand and the letter was gone.

"Do you ever think we'll hear from him again?" Hermione asked

Harry shrugged. "Maybe in a letter."

They both drifted off to sleep. They would deal with whatever the new day brought together and that's just the way they wanted it.


End file.
